The invention relates to a personal-care apparatus comprising a load and a switch, which load and which switch are coupled in series between a first and a second supply terminal for receiving an alternating voltage.
Such a personal-Care apparatus can be, for example, a hair dryer, the load comprising a heater and a fan, and the switch being arranged to turn ON/OFF the alternating voltage across the load.